


Never Open Windows

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell wrapped his arms around his upper body and scowled at the same time. He turned to his bedroom window.





	Never Open Windows

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell wrapped his arms around his upper body and scowled at the same time. He turned to his bedroom window.  
He remembered Kara opening it earlier. After Amos approached the window, he closed it. He continued to scowl after he sneezed twice.  
His body started to ache for a few minutes.

Amos walked to his bed and collapsed on it. He fell asleep.

Many minutes later, Amos opened his eyes and sat up at a snail's pace. His scowl came back when he viewed Kara opening his bedroom window.  
Amos stood before he walked to her. He closed the window another time. He faced Kara. The preacher's scowl remained. He vanished.

THE END


End file.
